Grant Danasty
|-|Classic= |-|Nasty Grant= |-|Judgment= Summary Grant Danasty is one of the protagonists in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, who defeated Dracula alongside Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades and Alucard. When Dracula declared war to mankind within Wallachia, a group of rebels were plotting to overthrow Count Dracula. However, they were no match for Dracula's dark powers and the members of the resistance all met gruesome ends. Grant, a noble thief from Wallachia was among them. He was turned into a demon and was put in the clock tower as a guard. Trevor managed to defeat Grant's demon form, turning him back into a human. He then decided to go along with him. Together with Sypha Belnades and Alucard, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's Throne Room. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula and Wallachia was at rest. Grant dedicated himself to rebuilding the destroyed towns and villages. It is revealed in Castlevania Judgment, that Grant was apparently in love with Sypha Belnades, but after seeing her married to Trevor Belmont, he did not attend their wedding, and is still dissatisfied with it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Grant Danasty, Nasty Grant (in his demon form) Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Most likely younger than Trevor) Classification: Human, Thief, Former Pirate Captain, Demon (Formerly turned into by Dracula) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Surface Scaling (Can jump up onto walls/ceilings and stick to them), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy souls and ghosts), Power Nullification and Attack Reflection, Time Stop & Immunity to Time Stop (Via Stopwatch), Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Effects: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Assisted Trevor Belmont in defeating Dracula) Speed: Relativistic (Is swifter than Trevor) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure hits from Dracula) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with his dagger. Hundreds of meters with throwing daggers and other sub-weapons Standard Equipment: His dagger, chakrams (Judgment), other sub-weapons *'Dagger:' Grant uses his dagger to stab enemies by lunging forward a bit or can throw it at them. When thrown, the dagger flies straight-forward to the right and left. When Grant is stuck to the wall, he'll hurl his dagger backwards. When stuck in the ceiling, Grant throws it downwards. He can only throw one dagger at a time, but if he has a Dagger equipped as his sub-weapon, he can throw an additional one. Intelligence: High (Is a very skilled warrior and thief) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Respect thread Gallery GrantClassic.jpg GrantArt.jpg GrantCover.jpg GrantJapanArt.png GrantCV3Ad.jpg GrantConcept.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Thieves Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Warriors Category:Speedsters Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users